Cyclophobia
by Spice Chibi
Summary: If only you had the courage to speak about your personal fears, maybe then you wouldn't have of ended up in such bad shape, but you also didn't want the fatuous teasing to barricade you once everyone found out you were repulsively afraid of the metal contraptions every kid has lived with since they were a kid...Bicycles.


**A/N: Hey, guys! Spice Chibi here with my first story, and a special thanks to lazura234. She is my awesome co-author!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything bit my Oc :Miu Kurata :3**

* * *

It was the perfect day for biking. Or that's what bikers would say. The sun was shining brightly gleaming down on the town. The clear blue sky, no clouds, less wind-it was definitely a perfect day to go biking. Unfortunately, I'm not the kind of person to ride a bike or rather I'm terrified of being near one. My name is Kurata Miu, a first year student currently attending Hakone Gakuen. You want to know the reason why? Well, it's not fun. Not fun at all to be run over….Ever. The memory of it is not really pleasant and I really rather not go into that story at the moment,but I'm going to start my first day attending High School so that's something to be excited about.

"Oi! Miu-chan!"

"Hey, Shi-chan. Long time no see." I gave a warm smile. Shiori was a friend back in junior high. Even though we're close, she still has no idea as to why I don't ride bikes. For example...

"Walking? Don't you live far? You should use a bike! You might be late to school, you know."

"Eh? No, it's fine. Walking is very good for you know. Bikes are costly, nowadays too." I would wave off, while continuing to walk. Honestly, it's difficult expressing to Shi-chan. Although I sometimes wish I had the courage to do so.

"People use bikes nowadays though." Shiori pointed out. .

"Look who's talking," I returned while sending a glare, "Says the person who isn't even riding one."

"That's because my bike is in the shop."

"Well, I think walking is better exercise." As I continued to walk, I didn't noticed that Shi-chan had stopped walking alongside me. .

"WATCH OUT!" someone yelled.

"Miu-chan!" Shiori warned.

Turning toward the source of the yell, I spotted a bluenette boy on one of those dreaded bicycles coming at top speed. Unfortunately, I panicked as the bike came charging at me. _This is why I'm afraid of those stupid things. . .Eep! This is why those things need to be burned in the scrap yard!_

Walking backwards quickly, I ended up falling down to the ground. Just when I was about to scream, the breaks had stopped the bike right after I fell. Glancing to see what's before me, I noticed a front wheel of said bike mere inches away from my face. Sweat started to seep slowly out of the pores of my skin as a rush of adrenaline began to pump enhancing the pace of my own heart rate.

"Are you okay, Miu-chan?" Shiori rushed over to me. Still shocked from the bike in front of me.

"Sorry about that. I got a little too excited there. You alright?" The bluenette asked.

"I-It's no problem. . ." Sputtering, I slowly got up on shaky legs,as I tried to mask my fear internally. It wasn't painstaking obviously, however it's tough trying to keep calm while staring at that metal death trap.

"You don't look like it. Are you sure? Do you want me to take you to the nurses office?"

"N-no, I'm fine Haha."

"Shi-chan, I'll see you in class okay?" I excused myself. I didn't want the two not to notice your odd behavior, giving them both an assuring smile. "Just don't be late Shi-chan."

"Wait, are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

**Third POV**

A dark violet haired boy came up behind the navy blue haired male, watching along with him. Turning over to Shiori with a smile, the teen asked, "Excuse me miss, what's her name?"

"Kurata Miu." Shiori answered.

"Miu-chan, eh?" The teen glanced in the direction, watching Miu walk into their school, a bit perplexed about the events he just witnessed. Though something left him wondering about the situation.

"Thank God, I didn't die." Miu breathed a sigh of relief while entering the school. _I'm so glad I made it safely away from that bike. Now to prepare for another tedious day of school work likely any other day, _"I'm just glad they can't bring them inside."

As Miu headed toward homeroom, she left behind a generous amount of pondering stares before disappearing into the doors..


End file.
